


【R18/abo/all耀】外交官-02

by BANYANG



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BANYANG/pseuds/BANYANG





	【R18/abo/all耀】外交官-02

-02-  
Couple/all耀  
文/半氧運動

一阵被碾压的疼痛从下体袭遍全身。没有意识的大脑瞬间被刺激地清醒了过来。王耀猛的睁开眼睛，对上的是双蓝色眸子。蓝眸的主人眯了眯眼，嘴角向上翘道：“终于醒了，耀。”

王耀听到自己名字，刚刚恢复神智的大脑先反应了一秒，之后恐惧和诧异就像洪水一样淹没了王耀。“阿尔……弗……”他强迫自己舌头卷曲念出对方的名字，但之后的音节就像被堵在了喉咙口，喉咙干哑疼痛就像有一团火在里面燃烧。王耀的眼睛怔怔地看着阿尔弗雷德，和他那张坏笑的脸。

“从一个人渣身边滚到另一个人渣身边，王耀，你是受虐狂吗？”阿尔的白大褂还披在身上，在禁欲的职业装的胸口上别着他捏造的身份牌。说罢，阿尔的手拿着假性器往王耀的后穴里深入了一点。

“唔！”肠壁突然收缩，紧紧攀住假性器。假性器上模拟了吸血鬼性器的倒刺，肠壁裹住倒刺的时候，王耀全身一僵，眼眸中半刻失神。倒刺埋进肠壁里，截着肠壁中任何一个敏感部位。“你怎么……会在这里？哼啊！”王耀不敢让自己的声音太大，每次医生来给他检查门外都会站着伊万的保镖。

“我为了见你一面真是煞费苦心。”说着阿尔边欣赏王耀在性欲边缘徘徊的脸，边用假性器慢慢调动着omega濒临崩溃的心。倒刺尖划着omega的肉壁，让肉壁不规律地蠕动吸收着假性器带来的欢愉。肉壁上的每一个肌肉和细胞都像是要和假性器融为一体那样，让控制假性器的阿尔进退两难。

“被亚蒂和那头北极熊肏了那么多次还是这么紧啊。”阿尔说着，一只手抓住了王耀充血勃起的性器，让大拇指和手掌摩擦玩弄着柱身。泪腺分泌的液体朦胧了王耀的视线，积在眼眶周围。假性器在里面一进一出，每次都会扯出一部分攀在上面的壁肉，阿尔的手掌围着王耀的柱身摩擦着，力道刚好扯动着柱身和睾丸。

疼痛像火焰在下体燃烧着，在火焰中还有着没被烧毁的快感丝丝缕缕直达神经中枢。“唔哼，阿尔……快点啊……”假性器再次顶开层层肉壁，倒刺让肉壁分泌出大量的淫液沾湿了性器让它更方便侵略。

王耀下体涨得难受，双腿被阿尔分开到了能让对方一览无余的地步。从穴口不断淌出的淫液弄到了阿尔的手上和王耀的大腿内侧。肉壁对假性器的欢迎让阿尔的心被肾上腺激素刺激着，他能感觉到自己的大脑鼓励着他让他把自己的性器塞到这个淫乱不堪的omega的穴口里，让他用穴口噙住自己的大肉棒，再让肉棒上的倒刺狠狠捻过会让王耀爽到发狂的地方。

“别急。”阿尔的手抓到王耀的龟头，手指有规律地按压着龟头沟状旁边的软肉。“我还要给你检查呢，别忘了。那头北极熊是多么希望你能怀孕给他生下个继承人。”舒服感逐渐代替痛苦，浪荡的omega的身体弄乱了背单，淫液从臀缝流到干净的床上。

从王耀喉咙里发出低声的淫哭，阿尔把他送到了高潮边缘但他远远没有满足假性器和手淫带给他的快感。全身都沉浸在痒痛夹杂的快乐中，假性器在他身体里乱截着，倒刺捻到肠壁中时王耀的小腹会突然向下收缩。假性器的温度让王耀感觉下体被塞入了火棒，产生这个肉棒马上就会把精液喷射到肉壁里面，再把子宫填满的错觉。

最近王耀的子宫和肠道能得到空余的时间很少，基本都被伊万的精液填的满满当当。长时间的快感享受不仅没有浇灭王耀的性欲，反而让淫荡的身体更好地取悦性器。假性器在肠道里进进出出之后，被阿尔从王耀的下体取出，倒刺和龟头上海还带着粘稠的淫液和残留在肠道子宫口的精液。

阿尔没有松开窝着王耀挺立的性器的手，omega的性器已经被刺激地发烫发胀。一股热流憋在王耀的下体，沟状物上最敏感的地方被阿尔来回蹂躏，快感先直达睾丸，又顺着大腿根到达被性欲淹没的大脑。王耀的眼睛半阖着，欲求不满的穴口一张一合。他和阿尔的信息素在空气中不能很好的融合，但根本不影响omega对alpha巨大肉棒的挺入带来的快感的渴望。

喂饱他的人是谁王耀已经不在乎了，他现在只想被alpha肏到欲仙欲死。“唔啊！阿尔……阿尔弗，用你的肉棒……哼唔，把我填满啊！”淫叫从王耀喉咙处倾泻而出，他完全把伊万派在门口的保镖忘到了九霄云外。沟状物传来的快感麻痹了罪恶感，他感觉下体像是要排泄一样麻酸。

omega和alpha的玩弄让整个房间的空气开始染上肮脏气味。淡淡的腥气传入王耀鼻腔里，他咬住下唇，低低发出一声闷哼，接着王耀的精液不受控制地从龟头的凹点喷射而出，溅在阿尔的手上。

“连手淫都要高潮，看来你没被北方狗熊成功标记呢。”蓝色眼睛注视着眼珠向上翻的王耀，扶着他的腰，让他趴在床上，屁股翘起对着自己的下体。王耀的身体对alpha侵略式的信息素格外敏感，omega的身体颤抖着，不知为何紧张而产生冷汗粘在后背上。

每天都要承受巨物在身体里一插一出的腰在放松之后全身都有一种酸痛感。他做不出任何反应，但巨物将会在身体里燃烧，alpha每一个动作都会重重碾压过敏感的omega，而放荡的omega会因此放声媚叫来取悦alpha在他的身体里肆意妄为。

阿尔初见王耀时，便对轻轻挽上亚瑟左臂的这个omega心尖产生一阵悸动。那时阿尔是个刚成年的alpha，对不认识但貌美的omega想入非非是很正常的事，但当他意识到王耀是亚瑟身边的人之后，被王耀占据全部视线的阿尔才将一点注意力放到亚瑟身上——那个拥有古老纯粹的血统的血族亲王。

高傲的嘴角轻轻上挑，身着的暗红色礼服和身前别着的家族勋章是代表亚瑟柯克兰最好标志。他是所有血族都要仰慕的王，残酷的性格和带着刺鼻金属气味的血液造就了今天的亚瑟和他的家族。当阿尔偷偷留在亚瑟的古堡听见亚瑟和王耀在床上的媾和声，他的嘴角向下掉了掉，心一下沉到了谷底。

阿尔很小的时候也不是没见过亚瑟和别的omega疯狂的交合，他亲眼在床边看见在亚瑟身下的omega抓着床单，指尖泛白，从喉咙迸发出的尖叫和媚叫混合在一起，较弱的身体在alpha的动力下一前一后地挺动着。别的omega和亚瑟在一起厮混阿尔都没有感觉，他的omega想要多少也有多少，但就是独独得不到王耀罢了。

“耀，你当初在亚瑟身下被肏的样子，也是这么好看。”阿尔的手松开王耀软下来的性器，脑袋凑到他耳朵边，语气中能溢出的嫉妒流到王耀发胀的大脑里，让omega的大脑瞬间爆炸似的疼痛。

“唔哼……别说了，阿尔。”王耀甚至自己都听不太清自己在说什么，他的话伴随着重重的喘息声，尾音还会带上向上挑的轻浮感。当美玉一样的人沦落在性爱的深渊，深渊的沼泽会把他的手脚攀住，把他一点点吞噬，先从心，再到肉身。

阿尔记得当时在亚瑟拦着王耀纤细的腰肢，黑发美人的眼睛里只能留下那个高高在上的亲王的身影。多么耀眼，就像不可玷污的神，王耀看起来可以把别人的头颅踩在自己脚底下，丝毫不在乎被蹂躏的人。但一切都是衣服和样貌给他的额外加分，他是个妓，是性爱的牵线木偶，是送给压抑着性欲的人的发泄玩具。

自从阿尔知道王耀的身体有多少人玷污过，就发现自己把王耀按在身下狠肏的欲望就更加重了。妓院里的妓不会爱上任何人，从人血堆里长大的亚瑟也不会再把多余的目光留到可有可无的男妓身上。

“啊！”王耀的长发被阿尔从后面扯住，丝丝发根带给头皮的刺痛让王耀咧了咧嘴，在眼光里积累过多的泪水从眼角顺着脸部肌肉滑到下巴。

“自从知道亚瑟抛弃了你，你知道我有多开心吗？”阿尔的巨物顶到了王耀的后穴上，后穴在感受到火热的性器后，剧烈了收缩了一次，像是要把性器吞进去。“在我见到你之后，我每次自慰都拿着你的照片，然后把精液射到你洁白的皮肤上。”

“求求你了……别说了……”王耀下意识地想捂住耳朵，但手腕被阿尔从后面扣到后背，绷带缠上王耀的手腕时他还在挣扎，但根本没有用。他的耳朵里还在不断涌入阿尔的声音，想要撕裂他的大脑，他不要想他和亚瑟之前的种种，他不想回忆他是怎么爬上亚瑟的床的。从阿尔口中说出的每一个字，都在提醒王耀之前是个多么低贱又放荡淫乱的肉便器。

“没想到成天让他们的老二把你截穿让你这么兴奋。”阿尔的巨物感觉到王耀身体对他的欢迎，冷笑道。“你的身体是想让我把你比他们更猛烈地弄穿你，在你的子宫里留下精液么？然后让你现在该死的丈夫来养？”

“不……不是的……”omega的后穴突然一紧，肠道被入侵的性器扩大，王耀的身子一抖后僵住，说出一般的话被强行吞了回去，但一股过电般的舒服从肠道蔓延到全身，让王耀再次发出吊胃口的媚叫。阿尔在插到一半的时候，巨物又向后退了一点，王耀以为阿尔会一截到底，肠道的未被满足让他心里就像被猫挠着般痒，肠道深处发出难以忍受的空虚。

王耀的穴口不断流出淫液，穴口紧紧扒住巨物，让它不能退出。阿尔在出去一截后，又狠狠捅了进去，让没有准备的肠道再次紧紧夹住了火热的性器。性器一直在王耀最敏感的地带周围徘徊，敏感地带的未满足感折磨着被欲火焚烧的心。王耀开始乱叫，破碎的字有时会被咬在齿间，被掐紧的声音叫出来就像女人的呻吟。

子宫已经给阿尔留足了地方好让他把自己的精液射在里面，再让精子和omega的卵细胞结合成一个新胎儿。“你的子宫还能怀孕么？没被流产弄坏吧？”阿尔掐住王耀的屁股，性器在里面九浅一深地插入。但王耀好像彻底发情，呼吸紊乱，说的话里面只求阿尔能将他深深贯穿，他实在受不了“九浅”给他的空虚和无助。

王耀吸附着巨大的性器，沾水儿的肠壁一紧一松，像要把性器里的白浊全部挤出来。他感到身后的人插入的力气逐渐变大，没有被性器爱抚的肠壁开始带给omega恐慌，但被满足的肠壁让王耀舒服到尖叫。

“没想到我回到家就给我看这么刺激的出轨画面。”冰冷的声音不夹杂任何感情，这种口吻让王耀的心就像被人狠狠一扯。这个房间的门不知道什么时候被打开了，就连阿尔都没发现，不，或者说，阿尔就是故意的。“伊万看到之后肯定会马上跟你离婚的吧？王耀？”

站在门口的人走到了床边，单膝跪在床上用手抬起王耀的下巴，和伊万如出一辙的眼神让本就心乱神迷的王耀睁大了眼睛。“或者说，我现在应该叫你弟媳呢？”

性器在肠道里的突然停止和做爱时居然有旁人观看，让王耀一时说不出话，就连对方的名字他都说不出。

“伊利亚，我说过我会给你一个惊喜。”阿尔的嘴角向上提了提，露出一个虚伪的笑脸“怎么样？”

“原来惊喜就是让我看你们交媾。”对方冷笑，嫌弃的目光从他们肉体的交合处到王耀一脸被肏坏的样子。

“你敢说你没意淫过把你的那玩意送到这小荡妇身体里猛肏一顿？这么好的肉你就希望被伊万独吞？”阿尔说出口后，伊利亚挑了挑眉尾，见伊利亚不做声，王耀心尖一颤。他们疯了！王耀冲自己吼，他的肠道可不能一次容纳两个巨物。而且阿尔和伊利亚在一起会把他肏成什么样子可想而知。他会变成他俩竞争的牺牲品。

“不要！伊利亚！”王耀在捡回一点理智之后冲伊利亚吼道，但嘶哑的声音并没有起到什么作用。王耀听到伊利亚上了床，脱掉他碍事的军装。王耀的后穴除了一根巨物已经进入，又有另一根巨物在后穴企图入侵。

“不……唔啊！”王耀最后的挣扎也被淹没在另一根巨物的进入中，后穴顿时一种被撕裂的感觉袭遍全身。两根充着血的性器像是要把他的身体活生生撕成两半。阿尔也比之前更加疯狂，伊利亚则进来之后也不给王耀一点心理预警，完全没有和阿尔一个规律，在王耀的后穴里乱捅着。

王耀的手扶在自己的小腹，平坦的小腹这时被两个巨物撑起，他感觉自己的手和两根巨物只有一个皮肤的距离，巨物不仅狠狠摩擦着他的肠壁，顶撞着他的子宫口，让肠壁和子宫剧烈收缩着，还摩擦着他的器官和手掌。王耀感觉他的下体快被撑破了，但从未容纳两根巨物的后穴和肠道无比好奇双倍性爱，让王耀以畸形的心态去接受这次性爱。

刚才的空虚和无助马上就被填满，两根巨物每次都会狠狠碾压过那个点，王耀再次被送上高潮顶端，性器再次被刺激地乱射，精液从王耀的前面的后面都纷纷流出，滴落在床单上。

  
房间内各种信息素混为一滩春水，半掩的窗帘并不能完美地不让人看见三个人在床上交合。屋外房檐上的乌鸦的眼睛时刻不离屋内发生的一切，在性爱告一段落时它好像受到命令，拍翅离开。

“看来这段时间他过得挺滋润。”亚瑟关掉和乌鸦眼睛里关联的屏幕，离开床铺丢下身边身材妖艳的女性omega。

“亲王大人？”女郎从床上爬起来，对亚瑟问道“您这是做什么？”

“做什么？”亚瑟拉开抽屉，取出手枪，在手里掂量了掂量，随机将枪口指向床上的裸体女人。“上过我床的omega，没一个能活着下床。”

他的眸色一冷，食指扣动扳机。一声枪响惊动了古堡外树上的乌鸦，但只有一只乌鸦正从远处要飞回主人身边。乌鸦从半开的窗户飞到亚瑟的肩头，正好看见被子弹在脑袋上留下一个洞的女人倒在血泊和被血染红的床单中。

听到枪响后，管家推门而入，不慌不忙地撇了眼床上的女人，好像对此早习以为常。

“收拾掉。”  
“是。”

亚瑟翻过手枪的一面，在雕刻着玫瑰花纹的装饰中刻着另一个人的名字。用花体英文写出来的字母让亚瑟的眼神温柔了那么几秒，他的唇吻了吻那个名字，口中低低念出它。

“王耀，我在外流浪的猫咪。逛累了就回来吧。”

  
王耀感觉自己憔悴了不少。伊万在回到家的第二天就强制命令他禁足在布拉金斯基家的府邸中。作为布拉金斯基家的少奶奶，唯一作用是为布拉金斯基家生下“继承人”，只要能成功被伊万标记生下孩子，王耀就能确保“少奶奶”这把椅子他能坐的更长久些，他要的是钱和权，然而这一切如果能用性爱和子宫来满足，那何乐而不为呢。

一切都按正常顺序进行着，但每次的晚餐都会显得过于安静，安静到可怕。只有刀叉切割食物和瓷盘与刀叉碰撞的声音。气氛可以用剑拔弩张形容，让王耀觉得总有几道目光射向他。伊利亚是在伊万回来的前一天回来的，在这期间阿尔一直在用医生的身份给他做“身体检查”，并给他注射被称为“安胎药”的药物。

自从上次，王耀已经不能再承受两个人同时把巨物塞进他的后穴，他的后穴和肠道没被撑烂就算是不错的了。身为琼斯家族的族长继承人阿尔能混入布拉金斯基家完全拜托于自己的家族和伊利亚，但王耀现在能见到阿尔就不会见到伊利亚，反之亦然。

王耀扫了眼身上深深浅浅的痕迹，他的后穴和大腿还在隐隐作痛，但没有任何怀孕的迹象。他刻意会用香水掩盖身上其它的信息素或在伊万面前不刻意露出信息素。他站在房间的落地窗前，听到身后的门被推开，叹口气道：“医生？”

“是我。”

王耀眉头一皱，“如果你是来看我有没有怀孕，那很抱歉让你失望了。”他转过身对来者说道。伊万挑了挑眉，视线从王耀身上扫到后面树杈上的乌鸦。

伊万走到王耀身前，将冰冷的手从王耀的上衣下摆伸到里面。“嘶——”王耀的牙紧紧咬住了下唇，手覆住他的胸口，手心盖着一朵红樱。“如果你现在子宫里有胎儿的话，这里应该更敏感吧？”

伊万将黑发拨到对方耳后，呼吸吹着王耀的耳垂。他的另一只手从后面解开王耀的衣服，“在家里就不用穿这么多了。”

“家？”王耀冷嘲道，“什么时候布拉金斯基家的少爷对我这么宽容了？”

王耀任由伊万的手在他身上放肆，伊万突然狠狠掐住王耀的乳头，王耀一惊，但很快让自己的身体强行服从自己的alpha。伊万在他耳旁道“我给你留了面子别得寸进尺。起码我们要把好夫妻的戏演给别人看。”王耀顺着伊万的目光看向窗外。“比如说，亚瑟柯克兰。”

王耀心里一沉。但树杈上的乌鸦并没有拍翅而飞，只是用它的头啄了啄自己的后背上的羽毛。

伊万把王耀抵到窗户上，他按压着omega乳头，让挺立的乳头向主人传达着在性爱前沿的刺激。比舒服更甚的是乳尖感受到的疼痛，王耀不知道为什么这次伊万的手劲这么大，好像要把他的乳尖掐出血。

“哼……”王耀偏过脑袋，但被伊万的手强行让他的眼睛和伊万的对视。乌鸦把一切都看在眼里，而用乌鸦作为摄像机的亲王大人从开头到结尾眼神一直盯着两个媾和的人。

伊万的手指掠过王耀的乳尖，食指和拇指不停摩擦着敏感的乳尖，他的膝盖顶到王耀下体，让对方身子一颤。手指在乳尖旁的软肉上划着，让自己的信息素在空中与王耀的强行融合。乳尖泛着红，衣服从王耀身上被甩到地上。伊万俯下身，用牙齿咬住乳尖，用舌头在乳尖旁边划着圆圈。

牙齿掠过乳尖，又在上面轻轻咬着，乳尖被挤压地让身体无法反抗，乳尖传来的舒服蔓延到全身。从最初的安抚和刺激，王耀开始想让伊万狠狠吮吸他，就像昨天把他蹂躏那样。在性爱的沼泽中挣扎，没有空气呼吸的痛苦会包围着沉沦在此的人，反抗和沉沦同时在王耀身体里爆炸，失去自我才是能享受所有的最好方法。

伊万的唇攀上乳尖附近的皮肤，唾液沾湿了胸口。舌头拖着乳尖，吮吸的力道加大。王耀的身体在抖，是不是会从他口中听到断断续续的低吟和呜咽。

两个人从衣衫不整再到赤身裸体，王耀的黑发披在肩头，如玉的皮肤露出他和别人做爱后的痕迹。伊万松开王耀的乳尖，唇缝和红樱处连上一条半乳白色半透明的细线。伊万让王耀转过身撑着玻璃。伊万的一切动作都太温和，安抚的手经过王耀后背上的伤疤，再从蝴蝶谷中间按着脊椎的突出一路向下到椎尾。

长发被扶到胸前，在王耀认识伊万前就有的玫瑰纹身在发丝下添加了更多的神秘感。伊万一直都不知道王耀锁骨下的玫瑰纹身的来历，王耀也一直对此闭口不提。像是这个不能消去的纹身承载了本该被遗忘但依旧被主人放不下的一段记忆。

——TBC

第一次写车这么吃力，卡个肉，心累。


End file.
